Cosmetics refer to a group of substances or mixtures of materials that are applied to portions of a persons body to alter their appearance, provide a fragrance and/or to protect skin and hair. Cosmetics include; skin-care creams, lotions, powders, perfumes, lipsticks, fingernail and toenail polishes, eye and facial makeup, permanent waves, colored contact lenses, hair colors, hair sprays and gels, deodorants, baby products, bath oils, bubble baths, bath salts, butters and many other types of products.
A number of cosmetics, especially those cosmetics referred to as “make-up”, are applied using multi-use or single-use brushes, sponges, or pad applicators. A facial cosmetic system often includes a loose applicator that is stored within a cosmetics case (compact) along with a cosmetic. In these facial cosmetic systems, the applicator often becomes coated or soiled with the cosmetic while the compact is carried in a purse, backpack or pocket. Further, these applicators tend to get lost or separated from the compact while being carried around or during use.